


A Childlike Devil

by PessoaEstranha (SomeoneAroundTheWorld)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneAroundTheWorld/pseuds/PessoaEstranha
Summary: What if Lucifer starts to developing a very strange way to cope with his childhood trauma?After a very difficult case about child abuse and a very nervous Lucifer, Chloe goes to the penthouse trying to talk to her friend and finds a very unexpected sight."Carefully opening the door she was expecting everything but what she saw. Lucifer was layed down in a bed holding in his chest a little teddy bear and a small blanket. He was in deep sleep, his hair was all curled and unkempt. He was with a grey cotton tshirt and a black sweatpant. His eyes were swollen, like he cried for hours. In the room, the walls were painted in dark blue and had planets and stars drawn all over it. There was a table in the right corner filled with crayons and color pencils. Glued to the left wall, she could see various kid's drawings."
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 181





	1. WHATEVER IS GOING ON?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First fic here. First time writing too. Sorry about anything.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language so, sorry about any grammar errors.

Chloe always wondered after that day in the penthouse, when she saw that massive scar on his back, what happened in Lucifer's childhood and tried to understand a little bit more about what was buried deep in the head of the consultant. The problem is that he's constantly in denial and running from any form of emotions about his past. After that day, she started to realize that the way the guy was always acting out had probably a very good reason and felt sorry for him, deciding that she would try to have an open mind towards her recent work partner.

__________________________________________________

Lucifer was completely bothered the whole week. The case hit too close from home. 

Chloe was very aware that her partner had some pretty fucked up daddy issues and, when they found out that the murderer child abuser they were looking for was the little girl's own father, Lucifer seconds after handing the cuffed murderer to the closest uni in the precinct, started shaking uncontrollably.

"Lucifer? Are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned.

Barely looking on the Detective's eyes, Lucifer responded. "Nothing for you to worry about Detective, in fact," he looks at his phone "Maze just texted me, I need to solve some problems at LUX, see you in our next case bye!" And just headed out, almost running to his car not even bothering about the Detective's response.

__________________________________________________

She was worried. He wasn't picking up her calls after running from the precinct a few hours ago and she never saw Lucifer that upset over a case. God, he was shaking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Lucifer, I'm coming to LUX to talk to you, you seemed upset this whole week and I saw how you were shaking today after handing the guy over... I'm worried, you can talk to me. So... I'll se you in 20 minutes bye." She sighed.

She got her car keys and headed over to LUX. Lucifer definitely needed a friend right now.

__________________________________________________

After parking her car in the nearest spot to LUX, she saw that the club was closed. What the hell? She thought passing the security at the door entering the empty place and heading over directly to the elevator.

The doors opened to a empty house. The only recent trace of Lucifer was a recent lit cigarette on a ashtray. How long was it? 20 to 30 minutes? Did she just missed him? 

"Lucifer?"

Nothing.

"I'm here... can we talk?"

Still silent.

In all the times she was in his house, she never bothered to pay much attention or explore Lucifer's penthouse. Now, she was noticing places that she never saw before. Between two bookshelves she saw a very discreet staircase leading to an narrow corridor with one steel door in the end. In the door, she saw a little pad, asking for a password to unlock it. She knocked twice.

"Lucifer, are you here?"

Silence.

Okay Decker. You know him enough. What is the password? Maybe 666. She tried, it didn't work. Come on... something less obvious. Think... 3 numbers. An idea came to her. She went to the pad and typed "420". The light blinked green. She rolled her eyes. Of course it needed to be something like this.

Carefully opening the door she was expecting everything but what she saw. Lucifer was layed down in a bed holding in his chest a little teddy bear and a small blanket. He was in deep sleep, his hair was all curled and unkempt. He was with a grey cotton tshirt and a black sweatpant. His eyes were swollen, like he cried for hours. In the room, the walls were painted in dark blue and had planets and stars drawn all over it. There was a table in the right corner filled with crayons and color pencils. Glued to the left wall, she could see various kid's drawings.

What the fuck?

Did Lucifer had a Kid?

What is happening?

Suddenly she felt bad. She shouldn't be here. It's too private. She got too far. She needed to leave. What if he had a kid and something happened to it? She couldn't imagine something like that case happening to Trixie. Is that why he had panicked today? Shit. She started to move slowly towards the door trying to not wake up the man in the bed.

She stopped abruptly as she felt a hand over her left shoulder. Panicked, she looked back to see a very angry Maze looking at her.

"What the fuck Decker? What are you doing here? She whispered narrowing her eyes.

"I-I'm so, so sorry, I came here to talk to Lucifer because he was acting very weird this week, I just wanted to make sure he was okay," She said in a lower voice "I shouldn't be here, I'll leave..."

"You better, if he finds out, he's gonna be pissed" She said angrily.

It was too late.

Both of them heard a groan coming from the direction of the bed. Chloe looked to a very sleepy Lucifer seating on the bed and started apologizing.

"I'm really, really sorry Lucifer, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I was just leaving. Are you okay? I just wanna make sure you're okay... Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He looked at her, blinking the sleep away and gave her a soft smile.

"Ch'oeee!!" He bounced in the bed. "I have teddy bear, Maz gave me!" He pointed to the little bear in his arms staring at her expectantly.

Chloe frowned. Is he drunk or he is just way crazier than she thought?. All right Decker, you know he is a troubled person, just use your detective training, and just play along...

"Hey, it's a very nice bear, does he have a name?" She said, sitting on the bed.

"Ummhmm... Spencer," he smiles. "Maz said was a good name" He nods to himself. 

"It is... You drew all of that?" She asked pointing to the left wall.

"Yeeess. I like draw. I like stars too." He glances to the star covered sealing.

She was getting very worried. She looked at Maze that was still in the door looking at her with an unreadable face.

She sighed.

"Why don't you go there and draw something for me then? I would love to put it on my fridge" She said with a smile, leading him to the table.

He goes without protest and start drawing, putting his free thumb on his mouth, concentrated. Chloe goes to Maze that was watching the scene with a bored face and arms crossed into her chest.

"Okay, what's going on Maze? Why is he like this?" She asks concerned.

"He gets like this sometimes, age regression I think or some weird name Linda said." Maze responds completely disinterested.

Chloe once read in a crazy random website about it, she remembered that was something about the mind regressing to a younger headspace in order to cope with childhood traumatic events. It made sense, the man was a huge mess about his past.

"How do we deal with it?" She asked Maze.

"I just let him in his room to do whatever kids do and wait for it to pass. It usually doesn't takes more than two days. Sooo... you're a mom," she grins to Chloe. "He's about 3 to 4 years this time, just do what mom's do. I need a drink." And she left, closing the door on Chloe's face.

Chloe sighed. Shit. Okay, mode mom activate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since it's my first fic, I would appreciate a feedback. Bad or no. Just leave a comment. Bye <3


	2. Mode mom activate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and feedback. <3
> 
> Since English is not my first language, feel free to correct any grammar or spelling issues please.
> 
> Have a good reading.
> 
> Kisses.

Chloe sighed. Her maternal instincts were starting to rise. She looked at the 6'3" british man on the table, completely concentrated in his clumsy drawing. God, he was very cute like that.

She went to his side and fell to her knees to stare at the eye level with the guy. 

"What are you drawing?" She put on her best motherly smile.

He looked at her with a soft expression. "You" and pointed to the paper that had a weird form of a body with a blonde hair.

Suddenly, Lucifer frowned and looked at her with a shy and hopeful expression "Liked it?"

"Of course I did. You're very talented you know?" She answered running a hand through his curly and oddly adorable hair. "Do you want to put it on the wall with the other drawings?"

His face lightened up immediately with a huge grin. "Uhumm" he strongly nodded.

Chloe standed up picking up the paper and a roll of tape that she saw on the table. She went to the wall whilst Lucifer happily bounced to the (of couse) king sized bed.

She looked at the consultant that was staring back at her with a expectantly look and asked "Where do you want me to put it?

"There" He pointed to the space on the side of a drawing that looked like a very red and angry devil. 

Did he saw himself like that? Her heart crushed a little bit at the thought.

She glued the picture on the wall and turned over to look at the gigantic kid. He was sitting on the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest wearing a sad and confused look on his face.

"Hey..." she said on her best soft voice, reaching to hold one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

He looked away in embarrassment. Lucifer opened his mouth and closed it, maintaining his silence.

"C'mon," she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her "you can say it to me, I'm here to help". She gave a light squeeze to his hand.

"I'm hung'y". He looked away and pressed his arms to his stomach frowning.

"Oh baby, there's no need to be ashamed for being hungry... Come here" and she pulled him to a tight hug. "Every time you need something you can say it to me okay? I'll help you always, alright?" She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

His eyes were wet and hopeful. "P'omise?"

"Yes, of course I promise" she put her hand on his cheek wiping away his silent tears. Her heart broke all over again. Who or what could make such a young kid feel so insecure like that?

"Now... let's go find you some food. Truth be told I'm starving too. We could watch a movie after we eat. What do you think?" 

He nodded with a genuine smile. "Can I b'ing Spencer too?"

"Sure... let's go find the kitchen". She hope's he has a kitchen somewhere.

__________________________________________________

After some search, she found the kitchen in a black door beside the bar. His kitchen looked like a Master Chef set and she wasn't even a bit surprised. After directing kid Lucifer and his teddy Spencer to a nearby chair, she searched through the refrigerator and decided to prepare a fast and easy mac and cheese. 

Chloe made a plate to both her and the 'Lil Lucifer', as she started to associate in her head. Lucifer ate his meal in a starving pace, eating two more plates after the first. The detective mentally cursed Maze for not properly feeding the kid, if she even took cake of him at all. She would have to have a talk with the crazy bartender.

__________________________________________________

After finishing their meal, Chloe actually realized that she never saw a TV in the penthouse. That just ruined the movie strategy.

"Hey, Lucifer?" She grabbed one of his hands "I don't think we have a TV here and I have no idea were to look for it too. What do you think about I read you a bedtime history and then some other day we can watch a very cool movie?"

Lucifer holded his teddy tighter in his arms and nodded. "I like histories... don't wanna sleep".

"Oh baby, you don't have to. I read you the history and then we'll see what do we do, alright?"

He gave his free hand to her and nodded. She guided him to the kid's room and picked up a little book that she found on the nightstand on the side of the bed.

She put Lucifer on the bed and sat next to him. He immediately leaned his head on her shoulder when she started reading, falling asleep minutes later.

She took that moment to actually look at her partner. Chloe never saw him that vulnerable, he looked so young but so old at the same time that se couldn't stop wondering what happened to him. That minute, she decided that she would do anything to prevent anyone to harm him again.

Chloe reached out to turn off the last light source in the room that came from the bedside lamp. Before she could do anything, a delicate touch on her arm caught her eye.

"P'ease," the consultant said with heavy eyes "don't like dark... sca'y" 

"Okay" she nodded "I won't turn it off. Go back to sleep"

"You stay?" He asked hopefully. "P'ease Ch'oee"

"Yes of course baby, I'm gonna stay right here with you okay?" 

He nodded and closed his eyes while one single tear came down from them. He slept the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment feedback and give me any ideas you would like to see.
> 
> I would appreciate your suggestions and support.
> 
> Bye. <3


End file.
